


When the chips are down I'll be around

by wingardiumleviosa111



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardiumleviosa111/pseuds/wingardiumleviosa111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early. Way too early than Lizzie is used to, but it's the day after Thanksgiving and Lydia insists that they have to go to Macy's at 3 am "before all the sweet ass deals run out, my nerdy, older sister who has clearly never enjoyed Black Friday the Lydia Bennet way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the chips are down I'll be around

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a prompt over on my tumblr (l0okatthestars) and this is posted there as well. I don't even know if this is good at all, but I haven't posted anything in so long and I thought I'd just go for it. Title is from the song Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin.

It’s early. Way too early than Lizzie is used to, but it’s the day after Thanksgiving and Lydia insists that they  _have_ to go to Macy’s at 3 am “before all the sweet ass deals run out, my nerdy, older sister who has clearly never enjoyed Black Friday the Lydia Bennet way.”

It’s a huge sign that she’s improving, that she wants to go out and do things she hasn’t done since last winter, and so when Lizzie is dragged into consciousness by her younger sister before the sun is even up, she goes along with it. Still, she can’t help but grumble about why  _she_ has to be the one to go, especially when Jane is the Bennet sister who is skilled at finding a deal.

"Because, one, you live here and so you know the layout of the mall and the city better than Jane would, and two, Jane and Bing were cuddling in their sleep and it was too adorbs to interrupt."

"And William and I weren’t?" Lizzie snorts.

"You and Darceface were equally as cute," Lydia admits begrudgingly. "But you’re the one with a car."

"Touché.”

It’s then that Lizzie turns the keys in the ignition and is greeted with, not the successful puttering sound of a car turning on, but the sound of her car stalling. She swears and tries it a few more times before giving up. 

"Can you use Darcy’s car?" Lydia is sitting in the passenger seat staring forlornly at the keys now dangling unhelpfully from the ignition.

"He drives a stick shift and I don’t know how."

"Can you ask him to take us? He can do his Christmas shopping with us if he wants!" Lydia’s voice rises hopefully and when Lizzie looks at her, she realizes she’s being hit with Lydia Bennet puppy dog eyes.

Lizzie stared at her. “It’s 2:30 in the morning and you want me to wake my boyfriend up so he can take us  _shopping?_ ”

"Yes?" Even seeing Lizzie’s scowl doesn’t deter her and she pushes on. "Come on, he won’t even mind that much. Especially if you thank him for it later," Lydia winks.

Lizzie smacks her on the shoulder.

"No!"

"Lizzie, you have a perfectly adequate piece of mancake that would jump at the chance to help you and you won’t ask for this one thing?"

"I would if it were at any other time of day, but not at this hour. And he is WAY more than adequate if I do say so myself," Lizzie adds.

"Gross. But you know he would do it."

"Which is exactly why I’m not even going to give him the option," Lizzie mutters pointedly. But then she see’s the way Lydia’s face falls, and it hits her that her sister was really looking forward to this, quality time with her older sister, after being apart for the longest time they’ve ever experienced as siblings. "You won’t mind if he ends up coming with us?"

Lydia shakes her head, and she must have noticed the shift in Lizzie’s face because she makes one last ditch attempt to appeal to her sister. “Pleeease?”

———

One elevator ride and ten minutes later finds a bemused Lizzie sneaking back into the darkened room she had vacated not 20 minutes before. William is tucked up in a pile of blankets, his arm still stretching over to her pillow, where it had been cradling her, and she has to stop and watch him for a minute. He looks younger and softer somehow and she loves seeing him like this, with his guard completely down. She gets caught up in the way his eyelashes fall on his cheeks and how he’s cuddled closer into the warm Lizzie-shaped imprint in the mattress.

A soft snore from the large bed jolts her back into reality, and she has to shake herself to clear her head. Crawling onto the bed, she straddles him and begins placing light kisses on his jaw and face, trying to wake him in the nicest way possible. He murmurs something unintelligibly and she smiles against his neck.

"Lizzie? What’re you doing?" he sighs as her lips find the spot behind his ear that makes him come undone. 

She stops for a second, and he groans in protest. “I know it’s incredibly early and you will probably hate me, but my car broke down and Lydia really wants to go Black Friday shopping and,” she leans down and begins to punctuate every few words with a kiss. “I was wondering,” kiss on his cheek “if you could,” she peppers kisses down his jawline “come with us and drive.” 

He doesn’t know why he agrees, maybe its because Lizzie’s in his lap or because he loves her or because that mouth of hers is really very distracting, but somehow he finds himself preparing to leave his cocoon of warm blankets, but not before he leans up and kisses Lizzie. It’s soft and sweet and they both get lost in it, the room around them fading away. It’s only when Lydia knocks gently on the door do they break apart and William has to shift Lizzie off of him to get up and get dressed. He lets her pick out his tie, which she does gleefully. 

Once they get to the store, he’s almost immediately crushed between a shelf and a middle aged woman with a cart filled with electronics on a mission to get a new TV or laptop or whatever it is that she wants while Lydia laughs herself silly. He even joins in once the lady moved on and he’s free. Nevertheless, Lizzie shoots him an apologetic smile for bringing him here, to this crazy world of extreme consumerism, but when he smiles back, it’s completely genuine.

———

She does thank him later, in the privacy of their bedroom, and he thinks that it was worth it, not just because of the sex, albeit spectacular, but because he made her happy. He thinks, afterwards, that even if he could only make her smile a fraction of the way he does, he would always be content, because it’s Lizzie, and her smile could light up ten Christmas trees, and it’s all for him.


End file.
